1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hinge elements for brackets of cable carrying systems having a double-T shaped profile. More particularly, it concerns hinge elements for support brackets of such systems that enable horizontal slewing or swiveling movements between system parts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
German Patent Application No. 196 30 807.0-34 discloses bracket systems for electrical cable carrying control equipment including support sections in the shape of a double-T integrally comprising a central vertical bridge, an upper horizontal bridge and a lower horizontal bridge. Vertical thin walls extend integrally and partially upwardly from the lower horizontal bridge and are spaced apart from the central vertical bridge thereby forming empty spaces that act as channels for receiving of cables, access openings that exist above said vertical thin walls, and there are cappings engagable with the vertical thin walls to close the access openings. Longitudinal bores in the double-T structure receive fasteners to fix together a multiplicity of the system units.
The new hinge elements of the present invention enable hinged connections between various elements of such bracket systems to enable horizontal slewing or swivelling movements to occur between the elements of the bracket systems.
Hinges for horizontal slewing and swivelling movements for brackets with cable passages which are open and lockable for inserting cables with mounted serial plugs, are known. For example, German patents G 9212763.0 and G 93101023 show hinges of this type. The carrying hinge parts are formed from two fork parts pushed above each other. They are connected flexibly to each other, and their connecting bridge of the two fork surfaces are designed as muffs for receiving tubes or as connecting flange for wall mounting. The open cable passage, particularly between the fork parts of the hinge, is covered by a bellow.
German patent DE 4111 74 A1 discloses a hinge where the transition from the laterally open hinge to the connecting muff which is open at the top for a tube with open top or slot for feeding the cables. A slot is guided around the muff from the side to the top in that way that it connects the hinge gap with the longitudinal slot in the connecting muff and the tube, so that the cables can be inserted continuously from the outside. Obviously, this binge is to be covered, e.g., closed by a bellow which is not mentioned.
Furthermore, a type of hinges with horizontal bracket continuation is known where the two bracket parts which are flexibly connected by the hinge, are offset vertically, i.e. in height. This results from the hinge mainly consisting of two bushings that fit into each other which are borne vertically pivoting in each other, and which have a horizontally projecting connecting piece at each of their vertically opposing ends, through which the connection to parts of the bracket or the wall is made. The diameter of the articulated sleeves is big enough for feeding through cables with mounted plugs. Also know are hinges of this type where parts of the pivot bearing consist of ring-shaped elements with front silding connections so that an axial-radial bearing is created.